Relief By The Show
by JoongStarr
Summary: Itachi is caught doing something that could threaten his life and reputation. ItaSasu NOT INCEST.


**Disclaimer :: I do not own Naruto. **

**Warning :: Self Abuse. Attempted Suicide. Don't worry, nobody dies!**

**Itachi: Why do I have to be depressed?**

**Joong: Because I said you are! Whatever I say goes!**

**Sasuke: Ha!! Sucker!! – runs towards Itachi with chidori**

**Joong: Sasuke say the … - blows out chidori - … disclaimer. Muahaha**

**Sasuke: -gapes – H…How did you do that!!?!**

**Joong: Because big shot I'm the writer! NOW SAY IT!!**

**Itachi: Don't worry Joong-danna, I'll say it again. **

**Joong: Thank you! At least your ONISAN has manners! **

**Itachi: -blushes- Joong does not own us.**

**Joong: Couldn't have said it better. – looks at Sasuke in a corner- aww Sasuke-kun don't feel bad I still wub you too!**

**Sasuke: Great! Happy reading.**

Blood was on the floor. Normally, had this been an average situation it would be his enemy's blood. But this situation was special so tonight, it was his blood. The crimson liquid racing around his ankle to the floor made everything better. It took him back to when he was younger, around three and meeting expectations weren't expected and feeling was not a crime. Nothing hurt when blood was involved except for the small sting of a shuriken tearing his flesh. Itachi let out a sigh watching his blood stain. This was the only time he felt alive. This was his choice, his dad didn't make this for him and that's why he was addicted. This was something he could do at his own will. Suddenly, when the blood began to clot he heard a soft rap coming from outside his bedroom door. Swiftly, he began applying pressure to his ankle and made to put his shuriken in his holster but it was too late, Sasuke was already in. Itachi frowned and flicked the younger prodigy on the forehead. "Go away ototo, didn't I tell you to knock?"

Sasuke was too surprised to say anything. His heart was racing, eyes wide and struggled to form words. Itachi couldn't have done that himself. Of course he worse long sleeves and sweats ten times more than usual but his aniki wouldn't do something so reckless. "It … Itachi … what is that?" Sasuke motioned for his ankle.

"_Shit…"_ Itachi had forgotten about the other ankle. _"What do I say now?" _ Instead of telling him the truth he stood up and pushed his brother through the door and tried to slam it but Sasuke didn't let up at all. "Sasuke, get off my door."

"No, tell me what that is!"

"It's none of your business."

Sasuke let his forehead rest on the door outside Itachi's room and clutched the knob. "…Then what is my business? You never tell me anything."

Itachi bit his lip from inside his room, "Anything that doesn't concern me. That's your business. I have nothing to tell."

"You're lying…"

"No."

"Then let me in, I'm not six anymore aniki! I may be only twelve but you can talk to me."

"Go over Naruto's or train with Kakashi-sensei. I'll see you at dinner maybe." Itachi heard a growl through the door but paid no attention he just kept trying to scrub the blood out his carpet. But his head snapped up at Sasuke's words.

"If you don't let me in I'll chidori this door down I promise." Sasuke waited for a few moments and began to do as promised when the door creaked open signaling for him to come in. Sasuke stepped in cautiously sitting next to his brother on the bed. Itachi looked like he had been crying but he couldn't tell. He stared in Itachi's eyes looking for something, looking for that strong brother he always knew but didn't see anything. Instead, he saw a nervous wreck. Sasuke rubbed his eye and decided in breaking the silence, "What did you do?"

Itachi looked away clearly ashamed and frustrated, "Nothing ototo."

Sasuke pointed to the scars, "**That **doesn't look like it's nothing."

"I told you to leave me alone."

"Well, you let me in." Sasuke gulped, "Itachi … don't tell me that's what you've been doing."

Itachi didn't say anything he didn't even nod because honestly he felt like shit. He was a horrible brother for doing this to Sasuke. He should have never let him in the door.

"Aniki … I'll tell okasan if you don't talk!"

Itachi's heart stopped momentarily he couldn't have them find out. Still, he didn't say anything.

"Why are you doing this? What's happening?! Please …" Sasuke saw Itachi clutch the blanket and shut his eyes. He pressed on. "Did something happen? Tell me Itachi, I'm your brother! I talk to you all the time." That's when Itachi cracked.

"I ... he … he's stronger than me … I'm stressed … I don't know … ototo I'm … scared that's why." Itachi pulled on his ponytail and stared at his ugly scars when wet spots got in the way of his vision again.

Sasuke's eyes widened sufficiently hearing his brother's words. "… Of what? You aren't making any sense. Itachi don't cry."

Itachi pulled out a kunai and held it to his heart. "I … I want to die. I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of … being here like this, the way I am."

Sasuke jumped up and snatched the kunai he was crying now and threw himself on his brother. "Stop it! Don't do that again you're scaring me aniki … I … I need you, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei can wait … I-I'll spend the whole day with you if I have to just to make sure you don't hurt yourself… and … I know father is pressuring you and you feel like you need to be the best. But you can relax around me … I don't know who hurt you besides father to make you feel like this … but … I'll beat them up or kill them when I find out … nobody is allowed to hurt you at all…" Sasuke's breathing got heavy as he grasped Itachi's shirt throwing the kunai across the room.

"Sasuke …" Itachi looked down at the shaking form and held him close rubbing his back and planting light kisses on his cheek "… gomen … nasai … Sasuke I'm sorry. It's okay …" Itachi held his ototo tighter while running his hand through his hair.

"You … you … I'm scared … don't die and leave me. Don't say such stupid things... I'm scared."

"I know Sasuke don't be scared. I'm not going anywhere … I promise I won't cut myself anymore …"

"Leave me?"

"No, I'm going to stay here I promise."

Sasuke looked up unsure, "You never keep your promises."

Itachi gave a weak smile and ruffled his hair making Sasuke smirk, "I'll keep this one though."

"I wish you were like this with training me. It doesn't matter … I love you aniki."

"Love you too ototo … want to train today?"

"Are … you sure?" Sasuke stared at him skeptically.

"Ha, yeah … positive."

"Right now?"

"No, I'm tired I'm going to take a nap."

Sasuke nodded his head getting off the boy watching Itachi lie down. He got in too deciding a nap couldn't take too much away from their training and wrapped his arms somewhat protectively around Itachi giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

Itachi rolled his eyes at Sasuke's actions as his younger brother snuggled against him and fell asleep. _"Gomen … nasai …we will definitely train tonight." _Itachi yawned as his eyelids became heavy and soon drifted off to sleep.

**-OWARI-**

**Hope you liked it! This one is serious … yup my first angst filled ItaSasu brotherly oneshot. Until Next Time … Ja!!**


End file.
